STAR FOX: INTERPOL CASE ONE: BLACKOUT
by Maj.Thunders
Summary: Key words Andross, Blackout that is what was found in a raid on a Leporis Pharmaceutical Company by the Intergalactic Criminal Police Agency joint operation by the Division of Corporate Investigations and Division of Medical Investigations. An out of system childhood friend of Fox, Slippy, and Bill shows the Star Fox team a new world as Special Agents in the Intergalactic Criminal


**STAR FOX: INTERPOL**

 **CASE ONE: BLACKOUT**

 **CASE NOTES:**

Key words Andross, Blackout that is what was found in a raid on a Leporis Pharmaceutical Company by the Intergalactic Criminal Police Agency joint operation by the Division of Corporate Investigations and Division of Medical Investigations.

Dr. Miakoda Harrington, MD

Supervisory Special Agent (INTERPOL)

Division of Medical Investigations & Corporate Investigations

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

Ok this is my new story line for Star Fox bringing the Star Fox Team to the world of Law Enforcement. Thanks to FeralG3 which requested if I could write a story where Fox gets paired with an Original Character and due to the race, which is not covered in the Lylat System I had to add some events to the Star Fox time line to include this race in to the group. If you are interested in the time line to help you understand the story you can PM myself.

Here are the characters that will be in the story currently planned, parings will be placed on the same line.

Fox McCloud - Miakoda [Mi-koda] Harrington (OC)

Falco Lombardi

Slippy Toad

Peppy Hare

Krystal - Bill Grey

Others Maybe added.

Current Year 16 ALW

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: INTERGALATIC FRIENDS**

* * *

 **-Sauria, Cape Claw-**

Fox awoke before the sun starting raising with a cup of coffee in his hand as he goes and sits at a table on the shore of Cape Claw looking out at the water. After the Star Fox team reassembled Fox has decided to give the team some time off after a mission if there are no pending missions.

This is different then that its been about one year to date when he had to decommission the Grate Fox II due to upkeep of the ship was getting more expensive and the outlawing of mercenaries by the Intergalactic Council, of course he asked Peppy if he could get Star Fox classified as a Private Military Company which he agreed to but he would need to pay for the filing of the paperwork, which he did not have.

With such he decided to send away his team members to continue their life's noting that the team is not disbanded but temporary out of service until he can figure out how to fund for a new ship and the filing fees for the PMC permit. Falco was the first to leave the group followed by Slippy then Bill, the only one he could not get rid of was Krystal which made an argument of staying on Sauria to rest her head from all the telepathy usage, now if that was true or not, he did not care.

Krystal wakes up as the sun starts to raise and gets dressed walking out of her tent which was next to a tent which housed supplies. As she walks out, she notices Fox at the table enjoying a cup of coffee, she starts to walk towards him. "I prepared a pot of tea for you." Fox stated not looking at her but out to the waters in front of him.

Krystal stops and heads in to the supply tent which also housed equipment for cooking and noticed a pot on the burner, she looks out of the tent as she grabs a cup "how long was this on for?". Fox looks over to her thinking for a second "Should be about two minutes now.". Krystal pours the tea in to the cup then walks over to Fox and joins him.

Fox looks at Krystal for a moment then out to the water "So what did you want to know?" Fox stated. Krystal tilts her head at Fox as he continues "What do you want to know about Bill?". She looks out at the water responding "why would I want to ask anything about him?"

Fox lets out a sigh looking at his coffee. "Look I know your going out with Bill." Krystal spits out her tea coughing "H….how do you know that?" Fox points to his head similar to how Krystal normally dose when noting she used her powers. "Geh now we both know you don't have telepathy." She states as she turns to face him "Now who told you? Was its Falco? I'll kill him."

Fox smiles looking over at her. "Well if you want to kill someone for telling me then you would have to tell Bill." Krystal looks at the table responding after a small moment of thought. "Why would he tell you after we agreed to keep it quiet for now?"

Fox looks out at the raising sun. "Besides him visiting often and seeing him sneak in to your tent at night? Bill is one of my good friends Krystal, he did not want to date you without seeing if I was fine with it." Krystal getting angry about to respond as Fox raises his hand. "Now I know he don't need any permission from me to do as he wishes but he just did not feel right with asking you out without asking.". He takes a sip from his coffee then continues "I told him that me and you where good and he was free to do as he pleases without fearing the friendship."

Krystal sits back sighing "Are we good though?" Fox gets up from his seat starting to walk away looking back. "Yes, yes we are." He walks in to the tent to add more coffee to his cup as Krystal stays at the table as Fox's wrist computer which he set on the table earlier started going off with a Priority One Message.

* * *

 **-Three Days after, INTERPOL Space Station 21-**

A Cornerian Carrier starts approaching the Station as the Comms Officer sends out a transmission "Station 21 this is Cornerian Carrier Pepper transporting requested VIP's requesting permission for VIP's to depart and dock with the station.".

After a short silence the radio comes to life. "Cornerian Carrier you have permission to allow VIP's to depart and dock at hanger One Alpha and One Bravo.". The Comms Officer nods over to the Captain which walks away. "Roger that Station 21."

After getting the notice from the Captain to depart and land in the hangers on the station the team gets in their fighters and depart towards the station as their radios go off. "Incoming fighters be advising you will be required to undergo a special identification upon landing in the hangers please have Identification ready before advancing to the main station.".

"Not a 'hello, how are you?' kind of people huh?" Falco stated as they fly closer to the station as Bill responds. "Well this is an Interpol Station which is more likely staffed by mostly Leporis Citizens that don't really know the many things that Star Fox has done for the Lylat System." As they land their fighters in the hangers, they were designated to use

"You mean I won't have girls running after me?" Fox jokes as they regroup after getting out of their fighters. Krystal rubbing the back of her head "I bet this will be your most favorite place."

"Fox!" A white female polar bear with purple highlights runs over in an urban camo uniform open halfway showing her cleavage. Fox starts to turn around to face the voice of the person that called him only to be pulled in to a hug which makes his muzzle go in to her cleavage. "How the hell are you?"

The rest of the team just looks at her as she hugs Fox. Miakoda notices them looking at her as she thinks for a second not releasing Fox. "When it hurts to look back, and you're afraid to look ahead." Slippy and Bill walks over slowly. "You can look beside you.". Miakoda, Bill, and Slippy responds at the same time "and your friends will be there."

Bill smiles "Miakoda it has been a long time." Slippy walking closer looking at Fox "It be about eleven years also I think your going to kill Fox." Miakoda looks down noticing she still have Fox in a hug and releases him as he takes a deep breath he blushing. "H…hi Miakoda." He responded.

Krystal looks over at Falco which shrugs as he walks over to the others she following after. "Who would this be Fox?" She asked as Fox looks at Krystal and Falco. "Oh ya." He looks at Miakoda "Miakoda this is.".

Miakoda interrupts Fox "Krystal and Falco. I am Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Miakoda Harrington, MD and I am a good friend of not only Fox here but Bill and Slippy when I here on the Leporis Star System Exploratory Mission Prospector."

Fox looks at Miakoda smiling "I heard of a child taking up one of the parents' occupations just like I did but you took both of them? Now that is something unique." He rubs the back of his head "since you're a supervisor I would guess you know why we were brought here?"

Miakoda nodding "Supervisory Special Agent very different from a supervisor but yes I do know why you are here and will inform you all of such after proper protocols are followed first then drinks following information."

Bill nodding at the thought of drinks "It will be grate to catch up with you Miakoda." She smiling "as it will with the three of you." She leads the group to the guard station. "I have to leave you hear for now but after you all are complete proceed to the main station then ask the information station for me, I'll come get you all after that and I will inform you why you are here."

After finishing her sentence, she hugs Slippy, Bill, Fox and gives Falco and Krystal a handshake as she departs.

* * *

 **-END-**


End file.
